


Have a good day at work.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Breakfast, F/M, Fluffy, Morning, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smutty, Thinking of someone else, Work, feeling guilty, relationship, short but cute, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #6 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"  & my first Lucifer one :)Enjoy!





	Have a good day at work.

It’s been a few weeks now, that Eve had officially moved into Lucifer’s life and had become is “girlfriend”. A few weeks since he had accepted her in his world and since he had accepted his role as boyfriend. She couldn’t be happier. Ever since their little affair in the Garden of Eden all those thousands of years ago, Eve had loved him. It had been right to come back to earth to see him, she now thought and looked at the sleeping face beside her. He looked peaceful yet seemed to have a bad dream and mumbled something she couldn’t understand. It was early in the morning and she knew that there were just a few more hours left before he’d head back to his “human job”. Back to Chloe. Eve had to admit that she was jealous. Not the first time she felt that way.  She had felt  like this before, with Adam and Lilith, when he couldn’t stop rambling on about how perfect his first wife had been.  But still she knew the Detective wouldn’t do anything to interfere in their relationship. A few days before, they had talked and Chloe had told her that it was important to her, that Lucifer was happy. If he was with Eve, that was all fine by her and she had promised the other woman to do her best to keep him happy and safe. It was what he did to her. She felt happy and safe and herself with him. She needn’t to pretend. She could just enjoy herself with him and love him unconditionally. Eve snuggled up closer beside his sleeping body and kissed him softly on the cheek while  she  once more w atched  his sleeping silhouette. Eve couldn’t believe that this man was finally hers and they had so much time together, now that everything was settled between them.

“I love you”, she mumbled and stroke his stubbled cheek when he slowly woke up. “Good morning.”

“Morning”, he mumbled in a deep voice and looked at the small watch on the bedside table. “What are you doing up already? It’s not even 7.30am yet.”

“I couldn’t sleep any longer”, she confessed. “And I like watching you while you sleep. You look so peaceful.”

Lucifer smiled, pulled her into his arms and kissed her  forehead before he closed his eyes and wanted to fall asleep once more.

“You don’t have to go to work today?”

“I do, but we still got time.”

Usually he would have been up and going by now, but he didn’t want to rush this. Not when Eve looked so happy. He liked her, he truly did. But he had never been the relationship-typ. Yet he tried. For her. Surprisingly it also seemed to work. She was happy and he was in some ways too. He could feel her small hand rummaging over his chest and down to his belly. He could feel what she wanted and he did as well. She leaned down and kissed him properly before she sat on him and moved her hips. He moaned. Bloody hell! He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful woman on his lap. She was stunning. Her dark hair flowing over her naked body, dark coffee-like  and silken  skin, full red lips. She hadn’t changed since all those years ago in the garden. She was still beautiful. Still the same Eve he had seduced under that apple tree. But was he the same?

“Someone’s happy to see me”, she teased when she could feel his errection. 

“Well you are a beautiful woman. I can’t argue with that.”

Eve laughed and kissed him once more, this time more tender and  yet  heated. His hands grabbed her by the hips and wandered to her lap. She moaned into his mouth when he touched her expertly and smiled softly. 

“You want  this? Now?”, he asked and she nodded before Lucifer turned them both around and he was over her, kissing her body, making her want more.

Yet she could feel that his thoughts drifted off. He wasn’t his usual self while they had sex and it took him more time than usual to let go. Something was holding him back.

“Lucifer”, Eve said heavily breathing while he was over her, moving inside her. “Look at me.”

He obeyed and she could see something like shame in his eyes. “You okay?”, he nodded and moved again. 

She moaned lustful and buried her hands in his hair. It took all her willpower before she could concentrate on him once more and not just give into this wonderful pleasing feeling. 

“Just let go. You’ll be fine. I got you”, she mumbled before he nodded, kissed her and moved again. 

More desperate and violently now. Trying his hardest to let go of his thoughts. Of the shame he felt. Somehow it helped and after a few more minutes and after she orgasmed under him and shouted his name, he finally came. He cursed and buried his nose in her neck while his heavy orgasm rippled through his body and drained him out. When he was back to reality, her hands softly stroke through his hair and over his body. She held him and was just there for him. Accepted him for who he was and what he did.  Loved him just when he needed it the most.

“I should get going”, he mumbled  after a while  in her arms, still buried inside her. “Work”, Lucifer mumbled apologetically and slowly got up. 

“Will you ever tell me what fascinates you this much  about  your job?”, she asked from the bed and watched him, moving to the wardrobe to choose some clothes. 

“Maybe one day”, he said, completely avoiding this conversation and Eve knew it. 

She knew he’d come around though. He usually did with her. Eve slipped into his silken dressing gown while he was in the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee and try herself with some breakfast. Something she hadn’t done before. Most of the time they had spent the days in bed, without much need for food, or they had gone out to eat. She looked into the fridge and could see that there wasn’t much left in it. What did people make for breakfast anyway? She closed the fridge again and while making some coffee, found a cooking book in one of the shelves. She took it and a fresh cup of coffee and sat down to look through it. Maybe there was some information in it how she could do this. 

Lucifer took his time. He still felt weird after their little encounter and he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had slept with Eve while thinking about Chloe. It hadn’t been the first time but he had never had problems with his performance due to it. All had been different today. He had felt guilty for it. For thinking about the Detective. He knew how much Eve loved him and that’s what made it worse. She accepted him and gave him everything he needed, yet one need wasn’t satisfied. One thing, one human, kept him from going all-in. From doing this relationship-thing properly. Chloe. Once more he remembered, that she had rejected him, betrayed him, wanted to send him back to h ell . Anger took over and he quickly finished his shower , shoving all thoughts of her away.  Dressed in his usual suit and shirt – lilac shirt with dark grey suit today – he headed outside to find Eve in the kitchen, sitting over a cup of coffee and a cooking book. 

“What are you doing?”, he asked a mused a nd smiled when she looked up. 

Her look rested on his body before she answered him.

“I wanted to make breakfast and was looking for how it’s done nowadays. Couldn’t find anything though but the book is quite interesting.”

He laughed and kissed her. She tasted of coffee and after the kiss he sipped from her cup. 

“Bacon and eggs are quite popular here. Pancakes, toast or an  omelet .”

Lucifer wasn’t a great cook but he was good at making breakfast. He stepped to the fridge and got everything he needed before he slipped out of his jacket, put up the sleeves of his shirt and started preparing them breakfast. Eve watched him curiously and helped him where she could. Half an hour later they sat at the kitchen table and had breakfast. It was delicious, Eve had to admit.  Somehow, she ended up on his lap, kissing him, while he fed her with their breakfast and they only got interrupted by his phone. Bloody thing! 

“Give me a moment”, he mumbled and she let go of his lips while he fumbled the phone out of his pockets. “Detective?”, he asked and Eve frowned what made him smile. “Yes... Hm...” He kissed her to occupied Eve’s thought. “Yes... Okay I’ll be there.”

He hung up and she looked at him. 

“Do you’ve to go?”

He nodded and he quickly kissed her once more.

“New case”, he said and she could see the enthusiasm in his eyes. “Don’t wait up. It can get late.”

“Alright.”

She got down from his lap and he dressed while she put the cups and the dishes away. He once more stepped to her and hugged her while kissing her neck. Eve smiled. She knew that – even if he’d leave for work, leave  to Chloe  – he would come back to her again.

“I asked  Amenadiel if he can show you around. L.A. . It’ s quite a beautiful city.”

“Thanks”, Eve smiled and kissed him again. “Have a good day at work.”

“Sure will”, he smiled and left for the  station .

Eve was sure, that this would work out between them. And if working with the Detective made him happy, she would not stand in his way. Because that was what this was all about, was it? Being happy and supporting the other one to be as well.


End file.
